Family Secret
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Nell, Ron and Herm's daughter finds a strange diary, it transports her to 18 years before, and she sees the terrible thing that happened to a familiar red head she doesnt know, what does that have to do with her parents? please, R&R, better than it seems
1. Summer Homework

AN: Well, I think I wrote too much about Dragon and James' lives at Hogwarts, it was time to include another character from the group, hu? Well, read on and enjoy.

Eleanor Weasley ran a sweaty hand across her long, curly strands of flaming hair, a look of boredom transformed the rather fair features into ones of pure annoyance. Her other hand was scribbling rapidly but almost distractedly over a roll of yellowish parchment, a quill tangled between her fingers and the inked point writting facts about the myth of the Sacred Argenta. Nell sighed and threw the heavy, leathered books, quill and parchment aside with a proffound gasp of annoyance, "bah, I've just had enough of this Care of Magical Creatures essay, I mean, WHY do we have to have homework through the Summer? It's supposed to be for resting!" she commented to herself rolling her deep brown eyes. A voice reached her ears, "so you dont forget all you have studied this past school year!" answered the tender voice belonging to Nell's mother. Nell looked at the solemn and cheerful figure of a slender woman with bushy brown hair and intelligent brown eyes. Nell raised her eyes to her very interesting spot in the ceiling in a way that spoke of the lecture she had premoniced, "mom, I'm tired of doing homework, I'm going to take a brief rest if you dont mind" Nell snapped in a tired voice. Without a last world she stood up and walked out of the room past her mother without a last glance at the saddened look that had shaded her face. The large, grey wolf that made Nell's pet followed the girl out of the room, his tail wagging and a rosy tounge lolling out due to the heat of summer, even although the house was magically isolated from heat. 

Nell mother's eyes followed the retreating figure of her fifteen years old daughter, who was about to start her fifth year in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her features covered by the shadow of sadness and misunderstanding. Nell was a rebel like all teenagers her age, but she was just so closed minded at times her mother wanted to magic some sense into her. A red haired man stood by the 40 years old woman and placed an arm around the small shoulders, "just like you were when you were her age, Ron" she said absently with a proffound sigh echoing in her throat. Ron nodded and hugged his wife tightly, "oh, Hermione, she'll change, after all, she's just beggining to grow" he said smiling at the woman with loving eyes.

*

Nell rushed torwards the atic in search of her racing broom, the Flash 3030, which had been placed into the roomy atic will all her school things except the books she had been using lately. The reason for that was that Hermione despised seeing the roomsovercrouded with items that can easily be placed somewhere else, where they could be fine and tidy, and not standing in the middle of a human path. Rusko the wolf rushed torwards a large, old, dusty trunk that rested hidden into the shadows of a small corner, where the roof nearly touched the floor. Rusko sniffed wagging his tail wildly, an excited whimper escaped his throat as his clawed, white leg pawed the trunk. Nell sighed annoyed and walked torwards the enormous wolf pup, "Rusko, come here, stop playing with things we dont understand!" she exclaimed, but her words faded upon seeing the wooden trunk behind the wolf's tupid, grey fur. She pushed the nearly adult pup aside and kneeled by the trunk. It was old, rotten, wooden and grey with dust but on a corner, still glowing like gold, were two letters HG carved against the badge of a Lion, Hogwart's symbol of Gryffindor, her house. It was a school trunk. Nell tried to open it, but the rusty lock had been magically closed as well for reasons unknown to her. However she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the trunk, "Alohomora" she whispered and observed as a spark of light escaped her wand and entered the trunk's rusty lock. In Hermione's time, magick had been prohibited outside school, but in actual times undersaged wizards were able to work simple spells such as lumos, alohomora, etc...

Nell was surprised the trunk's resistance had been so feeble against a spell so weak but she supposed the trunk had been closed many years ago and the magic had been fading away gradually. She oppened it and gasped at the items it contained, old, dusty books covered in mold and humidity, a rusty, green, copper cauldron, vials and flasks containing ingredients that had long ago stopped looking like what they were and had simply become an unrecognizable mass of something Nell was not planning on investigating due to it's very undesirable appereance. Nell gasped upon seeing something attract her attention, an amused smile spread across her face and her eyes glowed with fascination upon the image that appeared in front of her eyes.

To Be Continued...

AN: Well, hope you are enjoying this, what did Nell find? Well, keep reading and find out, I promised it will become VERY interesting. BTW, read my other stories please.


	2. The Shapeshifter and the Werewolf

Nell enlarged her hesitant arm to grab a small, leather book which's pages were curled with the humidity acumulated through many years, but overall the book was in perfect state, no green, mossy mold had formed over the fine leather, and the letters carved in gold from the title shone like they had been forged five minutes ago. On the letters it read "Memories of a Hogwarts Student" but no person's name had been written to aquire the merit. Nell was about to open the book when the sound of approaching steps reached her ears, "Nell? Are you up here?" Hermione's voice called out. Nell closed the trunk quickly and placed the leather book in her rucksack, curiosity killing her about the fascinating stories of a very old Hogwarts that must have been placed in here. She ignored the age of the book, trunk and the items, but deduced they must be very old, perhaps as old as this old, dusty house her parents had bought when they married. Probably the trunk had been there, hidden into the shadows, when they bought the house, but they had never seen it until today. Nell rushed torwards her broomstick, a fine, polished racing broom which floated half a metre from the floor. The stick was long, made out of very light white willow which gave it the appereance of a flashing lightning when flying. The tip had been enlarged slightly and thenthinned down to a sharp, aerodinamic tip so it could gain speed in dives, and the tail was formed in the shape of a dolphin's fin so it would be easier to handle and easier to give sharp turns. 

Nell raced down the stairs with her wolf, Rusko at her heels, only to encounter the surprised and concerned face belonging to her mother staring at her with shock upon nearly been ran over by a racing teenager with a broomstick and a wolf. Nell smiled faintly and kept running down the stairs, "I'm gonna go play Quidditch with James , Dragon and Andy, k mom? Be back by dinner!" she yelled back at her mother and exited the house. Nell and Rusko ran torwards the nearby forest and stopped there, the girl's deep brown eyes stared at the wolf with a knowing smirk, "ok, change back" she commanded. The wolf sighed and quickly shapeshifted, quicker than eyes could see, into the form of a handsome teenager boy with intelligent amber eyes, pale skin and silvery hair, "what for?" the boy whinned. Nell threw some clothes at him while turning around, an embarrased blush spreading across her cheeks, "Ok,tell me one thing, why do you choose to stay as a wolf when you could have a normal, human life, you're a werewolf!" she told him while the boy got dressed. Rusko sighed, "shapeshifter, anyways, let me remind you that, unlike Werewolves, my mother was a wolf, my father was a Werewolf, and I was pushed away from my pack because of my abnormality, it's quiet annoying to turn human every full moon you know?" the once wolf explained anoyed.

Nell had found a stray wolf pup in the forest the Summer she received the letter to Hogwarts, and at first he was only that, a stray pup. However that same summer, on a full moon night, Rusko had ran away from her house and ran into the forest. Nell had followed him only to discover the shocking experience that the wolf pup was turning into a human boy her age. Rusko had explained his situation and both had decided to keep the Shapeshifter's transformation a secret from her parents. They were both very close friends, but Nell knew well Rusko had a thing for her friend, Dragon Moonhowl Malfoy. What Rusko hadnt told her was that Dragon smelled like a werewolf, which she was indeed, and that was the reason he liked her. However it was Dragon's decition to tell her friends what she was.

Nell mounted on her broomstick and motioned for Rusko to ride behind her, "where are we going?" the wolf boy asked staring nervously at the afternoon sky. Nell smiled knowing well the boy's feelings for Malfoy's daughter, "to get Dragon" she said and kicked the floor. The broom started floating over the thick, mountain foliage and into the skies. Nell felt Rusko's hands trembling slightly, "he?! But not James, right?" he said in a shaky voice that hinted his instinct of dominance torwards the female he wanted for him. Nell smiled, "why not?" she asked as if she had no idea of what he was seaking about. Rusko gasped loudly, "you crazy? You know as well as I do that I like your friend AND anyways, I'm still a wolf in human form, do you want me to kill your friend?" He exclaimed in a high pitched voice. Nell laughed loudly as the broom speeded forward, the wind playing with the strands of flaming hair that seemed to light with the tender touch of sun rays.

AN: Here comes another chapter, sorry this was kinda out of place but needed to introduce Rusko's character and Dragon's a bit. Well, hope you are enjoying, and dont forget to read Night of Changes and Revealisum, from the same characters.


	3. Inside the Pages

Nell, Dragon and Rusko sat in Dragon's enormous room at Malfoy Manor. The place was decorated mostly with the normal objects that built a tomboy's room, posters from quidditch people, a really large wardrobe full of wide pants and camouflage clothes, and very few pans and one dress for special occasions. Over the shelves were mainly items related to the marihuana and epic creatures like dragons, and there were many books of which Nell had read less than half, most of them related to the times when warriors roamed the earth and dragons allied to fight against the forces of Evil. Nell however tried not to touch any thing located inside the room, the last time she had picked up a book to look at it the whole shelf had oppened to reveal apassageway. Unfortunately for her, Naura, the female griffin, and Dragon's pet, had been inside and, upon seeing her master's friend, she had rushed to greet her like any dog would, a dog over 100 kg that is. 

Dragon smiled laying on the bed, a wolfish grin spread across the delicate, rosy lips as her hand caressed the griffin's golden head, "so you say you have found a diary with the initials HG?" she commented smiling mischievously. Nell nodded and glanced cautiously around, who knew what might appear from the numerous secret passages inside this room, "er...yeah, looks to be older than the great battle which our parents won, so I presumed it could be great reading it with you, who knows what we might find" Nell said taking a cautious step forward, her eyes glancing nervously at the dozing eagle lion. Dragon stood up abruptly, with the agility of a fox, and walked torwards the two humans, a smile in her lips, "Let me see" she said picking up the diary. She oppened the leathered book quickly and, inmediatly, a flash of bright, white light expanded across the room, engulfing the surprised teenagers in a wave of the purest, and brightest light ever, so bright it seemed like a star had blessed them with the vision of its heart. A terrified scream echoed in the large room before it faded away, vanished with the four creatures that had once been in the manor, a Witch, a Shapeshifter, a Werewolf, and a Royal Griffin.

Dragon oppened the ice grey eyes with a groan, she was sitting on the floor and, although she hadnt felt the force of the impact, she knew it had not been a nice landing. She blinked several times to get rid of the annoying, colorful spots which had decided to dance in front of her gaze, bright, shapeless spirits which flew in front of her gaze in a frantic dance of ecstasy, "oh, come on, still didnt smoke any weed today!" she moaned annoyed, emmiting a deep sigh. A hand was placed over her shoulder and the girl looked up, trying to focus the lost gaze she saw the failiar blurr of a pale boy with jaw length silver hair, "are you all right?" he asked in the sweetest voice Dragon had ever heard. Dragon thought the voice sounded almost like the gentle and melodic howl of a wolf, a young, male wolf praying to the moon...a wolf? Dragon shook her head and focused her eyes, this time paying close attention to the boy's amber eyes, she had known someone with amber eyes, Ariana, or Arie, and she had been a female wolf she had once met. A smiled curved her perfect, rosy lips, as the boy's scent reached her delicate nostrils, it was deffinitely not a human scent, not like Nell's or James', it was similar to Andy's her brother, and he was more werewolf than she was, she still had that half belonging to her mother, that silver fox animagi half, which made her quicker than any wolf, but not as strong. She stood up and groaned feeling her head pumping with a headache, "oh, yeah I'm fine" she answered. 

Dragon saw Nell was already standing, her eyes scanned the place with a bewildered expression, "where are we?" she asked glancing at the couple of wolves, one of them, Dragon, ignoring the other's identity. Dragon looked around, for the first time realizing they had ended up in a very busy place, like an enormous room with sofas and counters, crowded with people dressed in white and many, unhealthy looking, men and women, "looks like a hospital" Dragon deduced upon seeing a man with a label that said "Doctor Lawment".

"traffic accident, quick, prepare two surgeons and three units of blood O negative and B positive" roared a man's voice as he raced into the room, pushing a stretcher with a female doctor, pulling through the front. Soon another stretcher followed him, steered by another two doctors and nurses. The stretchers were not empty, the first one carried a frantic man with short, flaming hair and the front spike up, much like James, and intense brown eyes, "where is my brother, where is he?" the man kept screaming like the world would finish. He had an enormous bruise on his chin, and some blood trickled down his forehead, but the worst was the leg, the blanket covering it was stained crimson due to the enormous loss of blood. The second stretcher carried a man with a drowzee expression, and Dragon contained her breath, his face was fine, not bruised at all, but he looked so pale and weak, strands of flaming hair fell over his eyes. He looked at Nell and Dragon and smiled at them, a weak, pale hand raised to say hello, and the man vanished around a corner. Dragon frowned, "do you know him?" she asked feeling rather shocked about it. Nell shook her head in an almost scared expression, but she was more surprised than anything, "he sounds familiar but I've never seen him in my life" she answered scratching her chin.

Suddenly a young woman, no older than 18, rushed past them, her face as pale as the wonded man's skin, her wild, curly hair flowing behind her as she raced past the counter, ignoring the secretary's words, and rushed after the stretchers, "GEORGE!!!" she kept yelling as she vanished. Dragon's eyes were now wide with shock, "er...she looked like you, cept her hair was not red" she commented in a very spaced out expression. Nell nodded, the blood draining from her face to make her look as pale as a natural yogurt. Rusko stared at the corner and rushed after the stretchers as well, "come on, let's go find out what this is" he yelled waving a hand at them and vanishing behind the corner as well. Dragon and Nell shrugged and rushed after him, after the wounded brothers and the nervous woman that looked like Nell.

The three friends sat in the waiting room, their hands placed over their cheeks in a bored expression. They were trying to find out something but they ignored what it was, "Dragon" muffled Nell with a very sleepy voice. "hum?" asked Dragon in the same sleepy voice. Nell sighed deeply, "do you think this is the future? I mean, the girl looked like me, just a little older, and the screaming one looked like James" she commented in a much clearer voice, raising her head to the surgeon. Dragon looked at her now positively interested, "eh? Well, I dont know, sure hope not, anyways James hasnt got a brother" she explained without raising her head from the cupule of her hands. Rusko stared at them curiously, "it's not the future" he explained calmly. Both girls looked at him intrigued about his words, "neither, the present, it's the past, the diary was not a portkey or a portal, it was just a diary" he continued with a calm and solemn look. Nell paled slightly, "but what does that have to do with me?" she asked almost fearing the answer. Rusko lowered his gaze and stood silent for a few seconds, deep in toughts. Finally he looked up to stare at her, "perhaps something, perhaps nothing, I dont know, you did buy a very old house with some rotten furniture in it, but the trunk could very well have been your mother's or father's, your father does have red hair and many brothers" Rusko explained, "although maybe I'm just confused, perhaps it is just the life of someone who lived there" he finished with a deep, almost canine sigh.

The three friends looked up upon seeing the doctor come out, followed by the woman with wild hair, "Miss Granger..." started the doctor, "Helena" corrected the girl with a rather pale face and a saddened look, but t was obvious she was trying to keep her integrity. The doctor nodded and smiled slightly, "we have some good news, thanks to your blood donation Neil has recovered most of the percentage lost and will surive, not without a rather scary scar on his leg where the large piece of shattered glass cut him on the femoral, but he will be able to make a normal living after a few months of recovery" he explained placing his glasses back in place and running a hand over his sweaty forehead. Helena nodded and smiled slightly, happy that one of her accidented friends would survive, but her smile faded quickly upon seeing the shadow spreading over the doctor's sweaty face. She felt a knot forming in her stomach upon sensing the following words, she had been in there, she had seen the pleased smile in the man's face, he could barely feel pain any more. The doctor sighed and looked down, "it's hard to say this but your other friend, George, will not be as lucky, it's summer time and many accidents occur, the suplements of blood are low and...well, not even with blood we could have  found a way to heal his organs. The impact against the glove compartment was similar as if he had fell off a third floor, his lungs are filling with blood, most of his vital organs, excluding the heart, liver, brain and intestine are badly damaged, basicly he is completely destroyed inside. On the long run the vital organts will beging to fail and eventually that will kill him. I'm sorry to say this but his body is shutting down" the doctor explained in a very depressed and silent voice.

Helena paled, and it almost seemed like she would faint any moment now, but somehow she managed to regain her integrity. Dragon and Nell were very shocked about this woman's strength, either she was very strong, or the truth still hadnt sank in, which was most likely. The woman lowered her face and emmited a simple sob that shook her shoulders lightly, "how long?" she asked in a very weak whisper. The doctor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "a few hours, a day or two if we are very lucky" he said in a very tired and silent voice. Helena looked up and ran a hand across her cheek to rub off the few salty tears that, silently, streamed down her eyes, "can I see him?" she asked cautiously. The doctor nodded solemnly and proceeded to enter the surgeon before the girl, but he turned around for a brief second "miracles do exist" he stated simply and vanished into the room. He came out minutes after with the whole surgery team and the anesthesized Neil with a bandage over the head, and the leg in the open, showing the ugly, black stitches on a very deep and long gash.

Rusko sighed and stared at the Surgeon's closed door, he could feel the pain and grief very deep into his wolvish heart, all canines were very sensitive to human emotions, almost as if empathic. Dragon and Nell rushed torwards the room in time to see the heartbreaking scene in front of them, "we cant be seen" whispered Rusko upon seeing the two girls attempting to hide behind one of the tables that contained blood stained uranium and steel items for working surgery. 

Helena was grabbing George's hand tightly, tears were glittering in her brown eyes, and a weak smile was forced in her lips, "he looks so weak" said Dragon with a saddened look spread across her usually mischievous and cold features. It was indeed like that, George's body lay sprawled on the bed, his red hair fell on the pillow contrasting against it strongly, but the flaming glow had vanished from them as the life was slowly flowing out of him like the gentle fog escaping the crystal swamp in a humid forest. His skin was so pale and cold it could easily blend in with the purest snow, hide in it like the handsome artic fox. But the most stunning part was his eyes, the stunning blue eyes that had once feared the loss of all precious beings around him now reflected so much love for the woman. They glittered like pure stars, and his features reflected so much peace, like it didnt matter any more. Helena reached out to caress her face with a tender and weak hand, "Helena...dont cry Helena, it doesnt matter, I'll be fine" George's voice was so weak, but so beautiful and gentle at the same time, so much feelings, so much care flowed with each note, so much heart that was to be lost. He rubbed away a tear that Helena could not contain any longer, a tear that reflected the deep sorrow that was shattering her heart, "George, I cant imagine a life without you, George, I always thought we would marry, and have a little girl, and a little boy, and get old by your side, and spending summers staring at the sunset...I just can believe it's you here" Helena's voice broke into a million pieces by the deep sorrow that flowed across her body.

George smiled sadly and placed his hand on hers, "Helena, my love, you are young and pretty, you will go on, after all, this is not good bye, it's a see you later" George smiled a little more brighter. Helena shook her head and collapsed over the pale and weak chest, "not without you, not a life without you, I cant imagine where would my dreams go if you are not by my side" Helena didnt contain her tears, they flowed freely down her cheeks and onto George's chest. The weak man placed a hand on her hair and brought her down to him, "who said I will not be by your side? I'll always be with you, no matter what happens Helena" George said with a weak smile on his lips. Helena calmed down slightly but her dull and puffy eyes looked down at the handsome man with sorrow, "but I wont be able to see you, touch you...kiss you" she deduced in a very tired and saddened voice, croacky from all the crying. George nodded weakly and smiled sadly, "I wouldnt have wanted it any other way, I would have preffered having your love for five minutes and dieing than living an eternity without being able to receive your love" he concluded in a poethical way, his voice lowering in strength. Helena couldnt help but smile at that remark, a weak smile but one that lit her face with a brief second of slight happiness. George pulled her down closer until both their lips met in a tender but passionate kiss, a kiss that was weak but burned with the fire of intense love...a good bye kiss. When they pulled back their eyes penetrated each other's eyes, brown and blue, "I love you Helena" George said, his voice weaker than ever, his eyes glinting with the truth of his words, his hand still placed in the woman's hair. Helena smiled sadly, "I love you too, George" she said, her voice breaking into gentle and contained sobs. George closed his eyes, his handsome lips curved in a smile, a contented smile, he had heard what he wanted to, and could leave now in peace.

With that, he exaled a last breath and his hand dropped on the white sheets, where it vanished in it's white purity. Helena looked shocked at it, she ha expected it but not so soon, not so fast. She grabed his hand and squeezed it lightly, "George? GEORGE!!!!" she screamed and rushed outside of the surgeon, "DOCTOR!!! DOCTOR!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice hysterical with the shock of loosing the one she loved, no, there still had to be a way. She rushed inside and caressed the body's cheek tenderly, "the doctor is coming, you'll be fine" Helena repeated, rivers of tears streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls. The doctor came in and oppened the boy's eyelids, pointing the intense light of a tiny flashlight at him: no reaction, no response. He walked to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, his face reflecting what words couldnt express. Helena's face transformed from shock to intense sorrow in a second. The girl collapsed over the broken and lifeless body, her hands embracing him tightly, her yes watering with salty tears that stained and moisted the white sheets and touched the pale and cold chest. Helena cried over the deceased body of her loved one,"what did I do to deserve this? Where are you when the innocents need you? Where?" she screamed to the white ceiling. She collapsed once again, crying and muttering "where" ocassionally, in a hushed, muffled whisper. She was not the only one tho, Dragon, Nell and the human wolf, Rusko, all had tears streaming down their cheeks, crystal drops that reflected the sorrow and simpathy expressed torwards a woman and a man of whom they know nothing except this accident.

To Be Continued...

AN: Oh no, It's not finished here, we still have to find out wh those misterious people were. Well, finally we got the containts of the diary out, now what? Well, our kinds must figure out the mistery. Please RR, and dont forget to read the previous chapters of the serie to find out more about this kinds, Night of Changes and Revealisum. Thanks to all who reviewed. 


	4. The Mistery of the Knowledge

Nell looked at Dragon with puffy eyes and gasped loudly, "Dragon, LOOK!" the flaming haired woman yelled at the platinum blond girl upon seeing her. Dragon looked curious at first, but then directed a questioning gaze at her pale hands. Her gaze soon turned to surprise and shock, and she exhaled a breath upon seeing her hands. They were becoming unmaterial, translucid, the pale floor underneath her could be easily seen through her hands, the numerous machinery behind her could be examined with accuracy has her flesh became more and more transparent. She looked like a ghost, transparent, materialess, and horror stricken features drawn on her face, "what's going on?!" she asked alarmed. The other two observed at her, their gazes staring with a look of impotence, they ignored what was going on and much less what to do. Dragon felt tears of terror falling down their cheeks, drops of water and salt that fell with a silet tip tap against the pale, marble floor, tiny crystals that reflected the fear of the woman like tiny stars speaking legends on the silent skies. 

Dragon pointed at Rusko and Nell, "LOOK AT YOURSELF!" she yelled with a high pitched voice. Nell and Rusko emmited a short yell upon seeing their bodies vanishing as well, their flesh becoming something unmaterial, their sensitive beings vanishing into something astral, something spiritual, thoughts without body. The three of them began to focus on their fisical bodies, trying to recover their full material beings, attempting not to vanish into forgetting. A pair of strong hands grabbed Dragon from the shoulders and shook her lightly, "NO! Dont fight it or you'll get stucked into past forever" the most handsome and melodic voice she had ever heard echoed in her ears. The silver haired woman turned around to stare into the intense blue eyes of the most handsome man she had ever seen, his flaming strans od hair fell over his cheek and a few shorter strans stood over his eyes. His skin, although slightly pale like usual in all flaming haired, was slightly tanned, and his cheeks were speckled, which made his innocent looking features look like a young child in an adult body. His body, he was musculous and very atractive, his body was built perfectly, not too musculous but rather thin with harddened muscles which made him look very very cute. Dragon gasped loudly, she had recognized him, he was laying on the bed right now, dead, killed by a car accident. George covered her mouth before she got to freak at him, "NO, dont yell, I'm a spirit ok, but I wont hurt you" he explained quickly before she got to get rid of him. Dragon glared at him and pushed his hand aside, "excuse me? I was not gonna scream, I was gonna ask you if you werent dead and WHY in the name of Dumbledore are we vanishing?" she explained in a rather enraged and offended voice.

George laughed loudly and stared at her closely, "Malfoy, you are Draco's daughter, am I right?" he asked smiling dreamily as if remembering times that would never return. Dragon stared at a panicked Nell and a very calm looking Rusko, "he has the integrity of a wolf" thought Dragon with suspicion arising into her mind. The Werewolf stared back at George and nodded, "indeed, but answer to me, why are we vanishing?" she asked him staring down at herself and seeing that each second that passed she was becoming more and more transparent. George placed an spiritual hand on the girl's shoulder, "this is the last page of the diary, you are simply returning to your time, if you fight against it you might teleport here and stay trapped in this time which is not yours, how would you tell Aki that she is expecting a baby that is you, how much? 14 or 15 years older?" George explained gesticulating a lot with his hand. Dragon nodded, she was nearly invisible, "I see, so we will just vanish and get to our time?" she asked much more calm. George nodded with a smile and stared at them as they had become nothing but a thin film of spirit matter. A thought clicked in Dragon's mind, "George! How do you know my parents?" she asked quickly. George smiled at her and waved a hand, "I was..." he started but never got to finish his sentence, or the three people never got to hear for they suddenly appeared, completely material, on Dragon's large bedroom.

Nell let herself fall back against the rugged floor, "what the hell was that?" she commented sighing content to be back into her time. Dragon looked at her thoughtfully and stared cautiously at the leather diary in front of them, "the last page of a diary, whoever wrote it chose to stop writting after George's death" Dragon commented staring at it. Suddenly her eyes caught the golden letters, HG, carved on the diary's leather cover, "HG? What the heck does HG mean?" she asked herself picking up the diary from the floor with hesitant hands. Nell glanced over Dragon's shoulder to catch a look of the diary, "hu? Perhaps it means Helena and George?" Nell comented as if it really didnt matter. Rusko sighed and stared at the girl with his amber eyes shinning lovingly "I dont think so" he commented cooling down. Dragon shook her head, "no...it's a name...Helena? did you write the diary?" she asked herself, grey eyes staring at the diary deep in thought. Her eyes glanced back at the flaming haired woman, features cold and serious, "George knew my father and mother, what could be the relation between him and my parents?" she asked not expecting and answer. 

Naura raised the powerful head and shrieked upon seeing a large king owl swooping down the window and landing on Dragon's bed. The girl gasped and stood up quickly, rushing torwards the owl, "Jaeth, what are you doing here? Got a letter for me?" she asked the owl picking the parchment that was tied to the female owl's leg. She picked it up and smiled recognizing the elegant scribbles that belonged to none other than James Potter:

_Hi Dragon_

_How are you? I'm fine. I have just returned from my vacation with my cousin Alex, yeah, Fred and Valeria's son, who is our age. Well, you know he was attending the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Luna de Plata, yeah, that famous school in spain! Well, he might be changing to Hogwarts this year, but I dont know yet, I think Fred wanted him to course his education in Hogwarts, but he just loves Valeria too much to go against her wishes, oh well, enough babbling. Dragon, would you, Nell and Andy want to go for a walk today? I'ts been a couple of weeks and I miss you._

_Love Always_

James Potter 

Dragon smiled at the letter, and smiled at the owl, "stay here for a while, wont take me long Jaeth" she told the large bird that had perched herself on one of the posts of her bed. She ran to her desk and picked a beautiful and elegant, silver griffin feather and started writting an answer to her best friend:

Hi James 

_Of course I'd love to go out for a walk, it's been long since I dont see your cousin also, say hello to him. Well, how about the same place as always at 7:00, when it's not so hot? Meet ya there, ok? Owl me back in case you cant, ok?_

_Love Always_

_Dragon 2M_

The girl tied the letter to Jaeth's leg and gave her an owl treat. With that the creature hovered out of the window with elegancy, back to her owner, to deliver the message Dragon had written. Nell smiled knowingly at Dragon and punched her playfully on the arm, "love always? What's between you and the handsome Potter boy?" she asked her hinting a knowledge about the boy's, and possibly the girl's feelings. Dragon blushed deeply, not because she was in love with James but simply because of the affirmation, ok, "wha? Are you nuts? We are best friends nothing else, anyways, you know what I think about dates" Dragon explained staring at her as if thinking about calling the 'kind dudes with the white shirt'. Anyways, Dragon didnt lie dates, she was a tomboy with short, silvery golden hair and always worecamouflage clothes which were generally wide pants and t-shirts with pictures such as the marihuana leaf. Rusko stared at them in silence, he was jeallows, he hated James but at the sime time, when he had spoken to him he had seem like such a legal and good guy, and Dragon, well, she didnt seem like the date type of girl and generally behaved the same way with all her friends. Nell hadnt mean that either, the four of the group (without counting Rusko) generally finishe their letters with 'Love Always' so it really hadnt meant anything, Nell was just playing. Dragon stood up and grabed her small bag where she usually kept her muggle things such as weed, paper, and a box of cigarretes, and other magical things like this tiny, silvery device similar to a muggle cell phone, you just said the name of the person you wanted to contact and inmediatly a hologram of the persona appeared in the receiving device, and viceversa. That was called a Contascope, and she usued it mainly to speak with her parents, "come on guys, let's go to the park" Dragon said walking out of the room, her tone normal, but hinting excitement.

Dragon, Nell, Rusko and Andy, the young, 13 year old, silver haired child (Dragon's brother) spoke animatedly while waiting for James and Alex's appereance. They were sitting on the stone bench that rounded one of the block of houses where they usually met, "hey guys" yelled a familiar, male voice. The four peopleturned to look at the newcomers, but Dragon and Nell's eyes widdened upon analizing the vision in front of them.

To Be Continued...

AN: HAHA cliffhanger, how is it so far? Who is that misterious George that knows Dragon's parents? Btw, in case you didnt know James is Harry and Ginny's only son. Dont forget to read the stories that preceed this one, Night of Changes and Revealisum. Ok, hope you are enjoying, please RR.


	5. Alexander and the Secret

Before them, next to the attractive, spiky haired and always cheerful James, was the most gorgeous guy they had ever seen. However that was not the shocking part, what made it really shocking was the fact that he looked exactly like a younger version of George, the man that had perished in the strange diary. His same blue eyes, his same sweet smile and his same freckles over his nose and cheeks. He stared at them in a rather nervous way and waved sheepishly as if wondering what to expect from the curious group in front of him. James smiled, "hey girls, am I gonna have to feel jealows? This is my cousin, Alex" he said grinning and pointing at the boy with a theatrical bow. Alex laughed sofly and his cheeks stained in a deep crimson, "er...hi" he said shyly. Nell smiled kindly, "hello, I'm Eleanor, but call me Nell!" she said brightly. Alex attempted to hide his reddening face into the collar of his pale shirt. Dragon laughed and stood up, pushing James aside, "well Jamie, dont bother in introducing me, I'll do it myself" she said winking at the now bewildered and knowing James Potter. 

Dragon took Alex hand and shook it vigorously, "my name is Dragon Moonhowl Malfoy" she said proudly. Alex pulled his hand away and stared at the girl as if she was omething dangerous, his face now suddenly pale and his eyes bulging out, "Ma...Malfoy? Draco Malfoy is your father?" Alex stammered in a very frightened voice. Dragon raised an eyebrow at the boy while feeling her blood boiling with a certain anger,what sort of disrespect torwards her father was this? He had helped Harry, Aki, Hermione and Ron get rid of the Dark Lord once and forever, or did this boy not know that? Dragon nodded rather forcefully, "yeah! I AM indeed Draco's daughter,got a prob with that?" she said more coldly than she would have wanted. Alex took a leap backwards almost as if Dragon would pounce on him and bite his throat off, "Dra...Draco Malfoy...my father said he was a..." Alex stuttered in a very frightened voice, his hands now in front of him and totally shaky. James laughed rather loudly imagining the end of his sentence, "he was not a Death Eat..." he started althought he never got to finish his sentence. Alex shook his head upon realizing his cousin's words, "no, he was a Werewolf!" he snapped quickly and quiet loudly.

Everyone went silent upon hearing this words, all eyes focused on the silver haired girl that was still standing in front of the cowering and timid boy, her yes focused on him but staring into infinity, everyone waiting an explanation. Dragon was also silent, but her boiling blood had suddenly cooled with the ice of shock and even fear. He knew! Wasnt that a secret between the party that defeated Voldemort? Yet he knew! How did his father or mother know? What would she tell her friends that this was indeed true, and that this made her a Werewolf too? Alex pointed an accusatory finger at her, "that makes you a Werewolf too!" he yelled in a frightened, high pitched voice. Oh how much she hated this reaction in people, she was a Werewolf not an assasin. However she realized now that the four pair of eyes had left her figure to land on Andrews' smaller and lighter body. He looked shaken and even frightened and Dragon knew why, he never admited that he was a Werewolf, and hated it, "NO!" he yelled shaking his head furiously. Dragon gasped silently and stared at the frantic boy, "No! I'm not a Werewolf!" he yelled shaking his head wildly, a few tears falling off his shut eyes and dripping against the stone pavimented floor. Andrews turned around and rushed out of there, running as quick as his little legs could carry him wich was VERY quick, considering his Werewolf blood. Rusko turned around and ran after him, a brotherly reaction that surprised Dragon, "Andy!" she yelled worriedly and started running after him. She turned around before disappearing and stared at the surprised faces of everyone with a fulminating glare, "I dont know where you got that info from but it's all a lie!" Dragon snarled at Alexander in a deep, growling voice that threatened a possible phisical pain. Said that, Dragon turned around and dissapeared through a corner.

Alex pointed with a trembling finger at the retreating spot of the three wolves, his face still pale and shaky, "I told you!" he snapped in a weak,whinny voice. James glared at him and pushed him aside to walk past him, "shut it already, will ya?" James snapped in a furious voice as he walked away, being closely observed by his frightened and surprised cousin, and a very shocked Nell. The girl smiled at the red haired and placed an arm around his waist, "come on, you can come to my house if you want, I'll offer something to drink" she said. Alex looked down at her with a truly apologizing look, "I didnt want to cause any problems within the group, but I'm afraid of Werewolves, when I was little I was walking by the forest and this huge wolf turned out, then he howled and an even larger, werewolf came to aid him, I dont know how I escaped" Alexander explained in a still shaky voice. The situation had not been like that, the large wolf had attacked, but was nothing but a wolf. However he had howled out of surprise upon seeing the Werewolf, Remus Lupin, pounced on him and tackle him to the ground. He had escaped because Remus had scared the wolf away, but Alex didnt know that. Nell sighed and smiled at him simpatheically, "look, even if it turned out Dragon is a Werewolf, she would never attack you, dont be afraid of Werewolves, they are people, just like us, and I know some Werewolves with a great heart" Nell explained with a smile. Alex seemed to calm down and returned the smile, making Nell feel a silent warmth spread through her veins. 

Dragon ran as quickly as her legs could take her, her moving back and forth through the dark gaps between tree and tree. She was running across a thick forest that had grown wild behind the small neighbourghood, but had long lost track of Rusko and her brother. She knew what to do, "there is only one way to track them down in this darkness" she thought growling to herself. She leaft forward and shapeshifted quicker than eyes could see. She rushed past the forest now in the shape of her neat, slender, silver wolf form, the white legs like a wolves, the strong jaws and sharp fangs yet the silvery fur on her back and the slender shape of the agile fox. Her nose sniffed the dark, fresh athmosphere, and it didnt take her long to detect the strong scent of a male wolf mixed with the softer scent of a young pup reaching puberty. Dragon moved her legs quicker and turned to follow the scent, the noise? Yes, she could hear them, the two familiar voice belonging to her brother and Rusko speaking, Rusko's voice the soothing, calm it had always been yet it reached an udnerstanding she could barely comprehend, he was not a Werewolf! 

Dragon emerged into the vast plain, the tall grass coloured with the brilliant silver formed by the magical stain of the moon's pale rays. In the middle of the field was a small child crying softly, a small child with platinum blond hair. Leaning over him was a tall man with hair as silvery and bright as her same fur. A hand was placed tenderly on the boy's shoulder while his lips emited sounds of comfort, "Andy, being what you are is not bad, there are great things you can do like running totally free and perceiving things others cant, being a Werewolf can be a great thing!" Rusko explained. Dragon was bewildered, what did he know? She rushed torwards them as quickly as she could, she ignored what could happen if Andy decided to let his anger flow freely and become an uncontroled form of a large wolf. Rusko heard her running torwards them, the wind against he could not perceive her smell, he just saw a large Werewolf (it was obvious because of the size, and eyes, completely different from normal wolves) rushing torwards them, a vicious look on it's face, fangs bared hungrily, tounge lolling out, eyes fixed on them. It looked exactly like a trampling wolf ready to attack. Rusko's instincts flowed through him with the adrenaline, as soon as the dangerous creature was close to them, he became his large, wolf form and pounced on the creature, fangs bared, claws ready and a good 50 kg of weight to reduce the much lighter and smaller female. Andy was too shocked to react inmediatly to the events but he did recognize the wolf approaching them, "DRAGON!" he yelled with a voice that seemed mixed with a loud and acute howl. Dragon only had time to see the enromous canine about to trap her in a deadly hug, althought she ignored the reason  to this since she well knew this was Rusko, and she was Dragon, a friend. He didnt recognize her because of the scent, the wind had been flowing torwards her all the time and all he knew was that he had to protect the little pup at all costs. The female didnt have time to think or analize the situation in order to escape from it.

To Be Continued

AN: Short chapter but I thought this was a good place to stop, what will happen to Dragon? I really may change my mind so dont assume anything just yet, :D. As for Alex and Nell, well, something exciting will happen to them in the next chapter so keep reading. Also if you want to know more about the background of this characters read Night of Changes, and Revealisum.


	6. Advantages of Being Wolf

Nell had reached her house to find her parents were missing, so she used this free time to rush upstairs to return the diary to the trunk where she had found it. Alex payed close attention, "what's that'" he asked cruiously analizing the neat, leather covered diary. Nell looked at him and smiled lightly, should she reveal their secret? Not all, not yet! "it's a diary I found this morning in this trunk and well, thought I'd take a peek at it, found quiet some curious things" Nell commented staring at the diary with something close to love, her eyes shinning with a few humid tears, what did this mean? Who was that man? And why was he so famliar to her? And why did this boy look like him? She sighed pushing all that aside and glanced at Alex, sending him a loving smile, "I didnt know Harry Potter had a brother, or cousin or anything related to magic!" she commented cassualy. Alex looked rather bewildered, "he doesnt!" he snapped matter of factly. Nell turned her face to look at him, her face a mixture of shock and misunderstanding, "my last name is not Potter, it's Weasley, my father is Ginny Weasley's brother" Alex explained as if it was something normal. Nell's shock numbed her senses, her fingers became jelly and released the little book which fell into the trunk. 

The golden corner smashed against something made out of glass, and it shattered into a million pieces,a sound that echoed within the room. Nell snapped out of her stupor and stared alarmed into the trunk. She withdrew the wooden picture frame and shook the numberless pieces of fine glass that had spreaded across a picture like the glossy sand of a fine, caribean beach. Alex rushed torwards her and helped her push away the pieces of glass. Once again Nell's fingers became jelly, and the picture fell to the floor, the nocking of wood against wood silenced by the loud gasp emited by Nell's lips. The two looked at the picture, "look!" snapped Nell in a rather alarmed and worried voice, "that's Akira, and that's Draco, I've seen pictured of them when younger, and this is harry, Ginny, my father, Ron, that's..." she started in a wild, rushed voice, "ME!" gasped Alex in a very alarmed voice, it couldnt be. Nell shook her head "NO!,its...George..." she whispered pointing at a rather pleased looking person in the picture who had an arm placed around the shoulders of a young girl with bushy hair. Nell squinted her eyes and stared at the girl closely, "Helena?" she whispered to herself. Then it dawned on her, bushy hair, dark brown eyes, "no...mom! it's my mother! Not Helena...no, Hermione" she snapped exitedly. She couldnt believe it, her mother and the gorgeous red haired. Alex still stared at the pictures, his father was there too, and although similar to George his eyes were a dull green and his hair was completely spiked up. People always said he looked like his father, but they were wrong! He looked exactly like his father's twin, George Weasley.

Dragon felt the large, wolvish paws belonging to Rusko land on her slender shoulders and pushing her down to the ground, she looked up at the brilliant, and intelligent amber eyes, but right now the viciously bared fangs had caught her attention. Dragon was naturally dominant so she bared her own fangs and growled back, although her growl had been drowned by her exhaustion. Rusko sniffed a bit and suddenly his vice seem to vanish, his lips relaxed and he hid his fangs while a troubled look appeared in his wolvish features, "Dragon!" he yelped in a very silent and squeaky voice. The male moved aside and placed the fluffy tail between his legs while he folded his ears and lowered his head in submission. Dragon stood up and stared at the male wolf too embarrased to at like the alpha he was supposed to be, "been to much around humans Rusko" Dragon barked wagging the fluffy, fox like tail while she stared at him amused. Rusko priked his ears realizing the bark had been directed to him, "er...sorry, was trying to cheer your brother and well, turned out that what I see next is a vicious Werewolf running torwards us and well...had to protect him, never thought it could be you" he whined apologizing. Dragon's amused features vanished as a thought crossed her mind, "you dont smell like a Werewolf!" she commented observing him. Rusko raised his eyes to cross a gaze with the Werewolf, "I'm not!" he stated matter of factly. Dragon straightened her black ears as if unsure she had heard correctly, "Shapeshifter! Son of a wolf and a Werewolf, turn human every full moon!" Dragon concluded in a very low whisper, almost as if the words had been directed to a personal, electronic diary. Rusko nodded proudly, he didnt mind the way he was as long as he was acepted. 

A smaller wolf walked up to them, intense, dark blue eyes stared at the female's grey ones while he pressed his body against the Shapeshifter's ones. Rusko looked at him with a tender look, almost as if he was not his friend's brother but a pup of his litter, "Dragon, I like him, he's been nice to me and made me see being a Werewolf is not that bad" he said winking an eye at the girl wolf. Dragon blushed slightly, she had always admited Rusko was atractive to her eyes, but in wolf form he was simply breathtaking. However he was her friend's pet! Of course, a pet at home, a friend outside, and she had just discovered, how obvious it had been and she recently found out. Dragon smiled at the pup in a knowing way and pawed his head softly, "oh what are you saying?! Go run before I decide to make my next dinner from you!" she barked playfully at the little pup. Andy laughed, although to humans this was the shrilling and blood freezing howl of a wolf, and started running across the field while barking occasionally. Dragon looked at the pup enjoying his new freedom and smiled, "thank you!" she said softly without taking her eyes off the field. Rusko turned his face at her with a rather shocked look crossing his handsome, canine features, but upon realizing her words were directed to him, he relaxed, "you are welcome" he whispered softly into her ear. Dragon pricked her ears and her pleased features turned to unexpected surprise. Rusko licked her muzzle softly and smiled with a pleased pride torwards himself. He started off after Andy leaving a very shocked wolf behind. What had that been? He loved her? And she did feel atracted torwards him but...did she like him? She didnt know yet, but she would, that was for sure. Dragon smiled and started running after the two males, "hey wait up, how fair is leaving me outta the fun?" she barked joyfully.

Nell pulled out the diary and stared at the cover, "I get it now, it's not Helena, it's Hermione, Hermione something..." snapped Nell staring at the diary with a very determined and hard look crossing her features. Alex frowned his brow thoughtfully, "Granger? I heard dad speak about a Hermione Granger once!" he commented as if just realizing the origin of that familiar last name. Nell gasped and nodded surprised, why had she never known her mother's maiden name? That was unthinkable, but yet she had never asked and Hermione had never told her. She looked at the diary and pointed at it, "my mother is good at spells and charms, she placed a charm to change names, it was George the only one she didnt change because it would have been an insult to his memory, but Helena is indeed Hermione Granger, and Neil is not Neil, it's Ronald, my father!" she concluded in a very high voice, almost as if wanting to reveal her discovery to the whole neighbourghood.

Alex knelt behind the young, red haired and looked over her shoulder at the picture, there was his father, Fred Weasley, but if Nell's father was a Weasley too, that made them cousins, didnt it? Then how about James? He sighed and pointed out at the picture, "Nell, why would your mother want to hide all this from you?" he asked. Nell shrugged and sighed, "no idea, I'll have to ask her" she commented and turned to face him. What happened next took both of them by surprise but as Nell turned to face the boy behind him she hadnt realize actually how close they were. Her lips brushed against his and both remained frozen, lips barely touching and eyes staring into each other's with complete shock yet desire.

To Be Continued…

AN: Ok here it is another chappie, once more to go. Don't forget to read over my other stories.


	7. Hermione's Angel

Jams sighed and placed his face into his hands, he loved Dragon like he would love a sister, they had been best friends since birth and even were in the same house at Hogwarts. Yet right now there was the posibility that she, Dragon Moonhowl Malfoy, could be a Werewolf. Would that bother him? His mother, Virginia, had once told him that in her second year they had a DADA teacher that had been a Werewolf, and who was still a good friend of the family, Remus Lupin. He had always gotten along with Remus quiet well and had enjoyed riding on his back across the garden when he was 5, and enjoyed listening to his little Marauder adventures when he went to bed. He used to speak very highly of a good friend, Sirius Black, and his mischiefs and knowledge about Hogwarts, and James had often wanted to be like them, animagus. Sure, he, Dragon, Nell and Andy had done great mischief in Hogwarts but never something like the legendary Marauders. Then James realized something, if James Potter, his grandfather, and Sirius Black had been able to accept the fact that one of his friends was a Werewolf, he wouldnt give a crap if Andy and Dragon were Werewolves too. James smiled to himself, he wouldnt give a damn if Dragon was a banshee, but he really preffered if she was a Werewolf, and actually found it very exciting. Now he doubted if that was true, but he'd find out, and he'd try becoming an Animagus like his grandfather and like Sirius.

Alex and Nell closed their eyes, inmersed in the moment, and their lips parted slightly to let their tounges slide past and dance in a twirling motion of love and desire. Nell's arms moved around Alex's neck and pulled him closer torwards her, the girl moving to laying position on the floor. He boy crawled over her, never breaking the kiss, his hands moving expertly around her body, her waist, neck and sides, sending currents of strange and pleasaruble emotions, like jolts of electricity coursing through her. Alex pulled away to take a breath and his intense blue eyes looked down lovingly into Nell's caramel ones, a radiating smile flashing in her lips. He looked around and saw that, next to them had appeared a small tea cup with a purperish fluid in it, flowers of lavender floating in it. The boy grabed a lavender flower and placed it on Nell's left cheek, and with a smile he leaned down to continue their little summer love. However the sound of a door opening and the call of Nell's mother made him quickly move off the girl's body, and Nell stand up abruptly.

Hermione appeared at the door and smiled at the two children, "ah, you are here, didnt think you've be home this early after the way you stormed out of home before!" Hermione started, her eyes fixed on a very red and uncomfortable Nell. Suddenly her eyes moved torwards Alexander Weasley, son of Fred Weasley, and her cheerful smile vanished to leave place to a look of complete sadness, "I once...knew someone like you" Hermione whispered silently, a feeble finger pointing at the bewildered Alexander. Nell stood up and stared at the woman seriously, "it's true mother, isnt it? Ron had a brother named George Weasley, who was twin to Fred Weasley, his father" Nell snapped sounding harsher than she wanted to appear. Hermione stared at her with disbelieving eyes, she had found out, but a glance at the trunk behind nell revealed the source of all clues, yes, nell was as intelligent as she had been. Hermione sighed and sat down next to the boys, "I fell in love with George while in Hogwarts, after the battle against Voldemort, the one we, miraculously, survived, and we dated for three years. However one night Ron and him had gone out to get some hamburguers for dinner, Ron was staying at the place we shared for dinner and well, they went to get the dinner. Returning home a car invaded the road and made Ron steer away to avoid a fatal collision, but that made the car fall off a little hill and hit against a tree" Hermione started explaining, her eyes watering with tears. She breathed in deeply and smiled weakly, "Ron survived with a nasty scar on his leg, but George was really bad, and Fred, well, he had been very attatched to him and blamed Ron for what happened, he had been driving after all, so he stopped speaking to us. It was that pain, the loss of George Weasley, his brother and my lover, the one that united the both of us into this marriage" Hermione finished remembering old times, flashes of past memories racing through her head.

Nell looked forward and gasped loudly, Alex noticing as well and trying not to scream. Hermione noticed the unease in both children, gazes fixed on some point behind her, and turned around. Her eyes watered with tears and her skin paled as her jaw hanged open out of pure shock, "George" she whispered. Indeed George Weasley, or it's ghost at least, stood behind Hermione, his eyes still glinting with that shine of love and purity they had reflected in the diary, and in the picture. He was still as handsome as he had been but his face seemed hurted, "Hermy, my dear Hermy, I'm sorry I could not be by your side physically, I'm sorry I could not be the once dressed in dark blue and placing the wedding ring on your hand, for I know that through all the wedding you were wishing you would turn around and see me there, smiling at you, but it couldnt be" George explained with a sad smile plastered on his lips. Hermione sighed and her shocked features transformed into a mixture of pure joy and sadness, "oh George, no, no, it was not your fault, I was the one who told you to go get dinner, it's my fault that never happened" Hermione said placing a hand over her lips and approaching the transparent man with hesitant steps, almost as if fearing that he would vanish if she moved. George shook his head, "no, Hermione, do not blame yourself, do not blame anyone, it was no ones fault" he said rather forcefully and alarmed by the fact she was blaming herself.

Nell pointed out at the ghost and nudged Alex, "look!" she hissed. The boy looked up and saw what Nell was trying to show him, behind George a pair of enormous and completely pale things seemed to float lazily, "are those wings?" he asked in a silent whisper. Nell stared at him and nodded with a proud smile, "he's an Angel" she commented crossing her arms around her chest.

George placed a hand on Hermione's cheek and smiled, "never, ever Hermione have I left your side, and it hurted me seeing you with my brother when that could have been me, but Hermy, I still made my promise not to leave your side ever" he said seriously, his intense blue eyes gazing down at her with a determined look. He flapped a wing lightly to make his point clear, he had begged and begged, and finally gotten the position as her own, personal, guard angel just so he could protect her. Hermione looked up at her and managed a weak and saddened smile, "I missed you so much" she sobbed silently, feeling warm tears slip past her cheek. George nodded, "I missed you too Hermy, I missed you too, but remember, I'll never leave your side, I'll always be here, by you...Hermy, please, go on, we'll meet again, I promise" he said and winked an eye at her. George leaned down and brushed her lips lightly, a kiss that seemed to intensify a light between the both, as if releasing sparks of electricity.

The Angel looked over at Alex and smiled, "you had to get my genes, didnt ya? Well Alex, see ya soon,i've gotta give your father a touch for cutting all relationship with our brother" he said smiling mischievously. Alex looked surprised at first but then nodded, flashing that mischievous smile back at him and raising a clenched fist with encouragement, "ok Uncle George!" he said determined. George smiled at Nell, "thank you, and thank your friend, Dragon as well, oh, and be a little tolerant with her, both of you, after all the three generations of famous mischievers, the Marauders, the Twins, and you, the Troublemakers have had a werewolf within their team" George explained brightly remembering times with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Aki and Draco (the Werewolf) and their continuous mischief making. His eyes looked at Hermione and now his smile iradiated a light, "Hermione, see you, my love" he explained and, with a last smile, his wings flapped vigorously and he vanished through the roof. 

Hermione's gaze kept focuse on the spot where George had vanished for a few seconds, then she looked down at Nell with a pleased smile, one like Nell had never seen before. Soon that smile became a little, mischievous grin, "what is that about the Troublemakers Nell?" she asked in a venomous hiss. Nell sighed and shook her head, "remain in dreamland mother, I'm off to snog this cute dude a while longer" Nell commented and walked past her mother, dragging Alex behind her.

End

AN: Ok, finally it's finished, hope you enjoyed it. Please, read my other stories, I'm sure you'll like them.


End file.
